Fun With the Smallville Gang
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: This is just a one-shot I could not get out with my head. Ofcourse, it is Clois all the way.


10

Fun with the Smallville Gang

By GinnyPotter1986

Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, Chloe Sullivan, Jimmy Olsen and the rest of the gang had decided to play a game that none of them had played in a long time. They were going to play Truth or Dare-Spin the Bottle. Therefore, all of them met at the apartment that was above the Talon.

"How does this game work again?" asked Oliver.

"Well, we all sit in a circle. Someone has to spin the bottle and whomever the bottle lands on, he or she has to do a dare, or they have to answer a question with the truth. If you refuse to do either one, you have to take a shot of an alcoholic drink. That last part was not in the original rules, but hey, I want to make this game a little interesting," said Chloe, grinning.

"Chloe, you are pure evil!" exclaimed Clark. "However, I am not worried, because I cannot get drunk."

"Good for you, Smallville. Not all of us can be Superman," said Lois, sarcastically as she could.

"Yeah, I know. That is what is going to make this so very interesting. I get to sit back and laugh, while you all get drunk off your asses!" said Clark, bursting into laughter.

"Anyone got any blue Kryptonite?" asked Lois.

"Lo-is!"

"Well, we have to be able to get you drunk, as well."

Clark just stuck his tongue out at her.

Oliver grinned, because he had brought blue and red Kryptonite.

"Which one do you want, Clark? I have blue and red. I am guessing that since red turns you into an asshole, you would prefer the blue one, would you not?" he asked.

"Just give him a mixture. I have learned that as Kal, he tends to try to abuse his powers."

"Lois JoAnne Lane!"

Lois winced, because she knew she had just pissed her boyfriend off.

"Sorry. You have to admit that it is the truth, though."

Clark just glared at her.

"Okay," said Oliver. "Forget the Kryptonite. Clark, however, you do need to find a way that will let you be just as normal as we are for this game."

"Fine, give me the blue Kryptonite." It was easy to see, he was not happy about this.

Oliver grinned, and handed the blue Kryptonite over. Clark placed it in his front shirt pocket.

"Okay, let us get this game started," said Lana.

Clark had moved the furniture, so that everyone had a place to sit. Everyone sat next to his or her boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will," said Bart.

Bart reached forward and gave the bottle a spin. After a few seconds, it landed on Chloe.

"Okay, Chloe, truth, or dare?"

"I choose truth."

"Okay, if you were not dating Jimmy, who would be the second lucky guy on your list?"

"Um, I would have to say I would have gone for A.C."

A.C. grinned. If he had not already had a girlfriend, he would have gone for Chloe as well. However, Bart was a little jealous. He was really hoping that Chloe would have gone for him, but once again, the woman did not want to be with the little person. That royally pissed Bart off.

"Okay, Chloe, it is your turn."

Chloe spun the bottle. After a few seconds, it stopped on Lois.

"Big Cuz, what will it be, truth, or dare?"

Lois glared for a second at her baby cousin.

"I am going to choose truth."

"Is it true that you had a thing for Clark from the minute you met him?"

"Who would not fall for a totally buck naked dude in the middle of a corn field?"

"Lois! That is not an answer."

"Yes, it is an answer."

"No, it is not. You have to say yes or no."

"Fine," Lois growled. "Yes, I have had a thing for Smallville from the _second_ I laid eyes on him."

"I think I love you, Lois."

"You just _think_ you love me?"

"You know I love you."

"Okay, that is better. I guess it is my turn."

Lois spun the bottle. It landed on Oliver. Lois grinned wickedly.

"Do you want truth or dare, Oliver?"

"I think I am going to take dare."

_Damn_.Lois thought. _I am good._

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers."

Everyone, but Clark gasped. He and Lois had talked about what she was going to dare Oliver to do, if he had chosen to do a dare. Oliver shot Lois an evil look, before he stood up, and began to strip all his clothing off. When he was finished, all he had on was green boxers.

"You really love green, don't you?"

"Well, I _am_ the _Green_ Arrow."

"That is beside the damn point, Robin Hood!"

"Yeah, whatever, I guess it is my turn."

Oliver spun the bottle. It stopped on Lana.

"Lana, do you want truth, or do you want dare?"

"I suppose I will choose truth."

"Okay, let's see. Do you still have a crush on our resident Superman?" Oliver asked, grinning at Clark.

"I will always love Clark, but no I do not still have a crush on him. Our time is over, because we cannot be more than friends can be, without it blowing up in our faces. He and Lois is a more appropriate couple than he and I ever was," Lana said, as truthfully as she could.

Lana then took her turn in spinning the bottle. When it finished spinning, it landed on Clark.

"Clark is it truth or dare for you?"

"I am going to take a leap here, and go for dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…I dare you to…Damn, I cannot think of anything to dare you to do."

Pete whispered something into her ear. She got a very wicked grin on her face.

"I dare you to go in the bedroom for seven minutes of heaven with Lois."

"That is not a dare. That is just my life, but instead of seven minutes, I get every night for the rest of my life."

However, Lois and Clark went into the bedroom. Clark locked the door, to make sure no one could disturb them. He looked over at Lois, and gave her a mischievous grin.

"So, Miss Lane, what do you have in mind for our seven minutes in heaven?"

"Make love to me, Smallville."

"Gladly, but I do have one question for you first."

"Yeah, what is that?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my God, yes, yes, YES!"

Clark grinned and began to kiss her. Within seconds, they were both nude. Clark laid her down on the bed. When she was comfortable, he laid down beside of her. He began to run his hands up and down her body. Fusing his lips to hers, he inserted one finger into her hot, wet center. She moaned and arched up against his finger. He began to thrust his finger in and out of her, adding a second, and then a third finger. Finally, she could take no more, and the inside muscles of her began to clinch down on his fingers, as she hit her first orgasm.

When she came down from her high, she grinned at Clark. He lowered himself down, until his head was between her legs. She gasped, when she realized what he was getting ready to do. She groaned with pleasure, when he began to tease her clit with his tongue. As she began to thrust against his mouth, he inserted his tongue as deep inside of her as he could, and she began to ride his tongue as if it were his fingers or his cock. Before long, Lois felt another orgasm hit her. Clark continued teasing her clit with his tongue, as she rode her orgasm out.

When Lois was finished coming, Clark raised himself, until he was hovering over her, with his weight on his forearms. He kissed her gently on her lips. She groaned when she tasted herself on his tongue. He entered her with one quick thrust, and she arched her body against him.

Once he made sure she had gotten used to the size of him, he began to move deeply inside of her. After a few seconds, she began to meet him, thrust for thrust. When she began to do that, Clark got a little faster. Within a few minutes, both were screaming each other's name through their orgasms.

About thirty minutes later, Lois and Clark were dressed. As they came back into the living room, they noticed everyone else looking at them in shock.

"Did you have fun?" Oliver asked, finally cracking up.

"Yep, I would say we did." Clark did not even bother trying to act embarrassed.

"I would say you did, too." Lana tried to hide her smirk, but failed miserably.

"Okay, Clark, while you and Lois was _preoccupied_, we decided to play 'Never Have I Ever."

"That sounds more fun than Spin the Bottle."

"Well, you and Lois were taking such a long time, and we were getting bored, so we thought, 'what the hell, why not.'"

"You all said, seven minutes in heaven. Therefore, I decided to do a good job. I am sorry if it took longer than seven minutes.

"Man, we really do _not_ want to know."

"Bart, you are the most sex-crazed person here, are you sure?"

"SMALLVILLE, SHUT UP!"

Everyone laughed at this.

"I am sorry, Lois."

"You should be, Smallville." This made everyone laugh even harder at them.

"Okay, are we going to play or not?"

"Yeah, whose turn is it?"

"I think it is Diana's turn."

"Okay, never have I ever…cheated on a test."

Lana, Chloe, Pete, Oliver, Bart, Jimmy, and Victor all took a drink.

"Really, I am ashamed of all of you," Clark grinned at the guilty ones.

"Well," said Pete. "We cannot all be as righteous as you, Buddy."

"I am happy to say that I earned all my grades, even the bad ones," Clark said, grinning.

"Jimmy, it is your turn."

"Never have I ever…kissed my best friend's girl/boyfriend."

Nearly everyone took a drink on that one. However, everyone was shocked, when Clark took a drink.

"Clark Joseph Kent! I want details," exclaimed Lois.

"Remember Lois, you and I kissed, nearly six years ago, before you found out that Oliver really was the Green Arrow. Or did it slip your mind, that you found out I had dressed up as the Green Arrow, to get you off of Ollie's case?" Clark asked his new fiancée. Lois blushed.

"Oh, yeah, I did not think Ollie was your best friend, though."

"Ollie actually became my best guy-friend, after Pete moved away. That is one of the reasons I actually joined the Justice League. Now I have all kinds of friends who are guys and girls."

"Same here, Superman, I feel the same way!" Oliver held his glass up.

"Okay, Dinah, it is your turn," Jimmy looked over at the woman, who doubled as the Black Canary.

"Never have I ever…had a crush on a teacher."

Again, everyone took a drink. Clark had had a crush on his fifth grade teacher, Ms. Rosalis. Lana, in her senior year, had had a crush on Jason Teague, the football coach. In all reality, she actually dated him, when she went to Paris the summer before. However, when he turned out to be a psychopath, she broke up with him. It was thanks to Clark, that she was able to get over him.

(**A/N: I would write down which teachers everyone had a crush on, but then that would take too long.)**

It was Bruce's turn. He was sitting with Selena Kyle. She was supposed to be his enemy, because she was the Catwoman, but hey, they were in love, so who actually gave a damn.

"Never have I ever…used my celebrity status to get free food at a restaurant."

At this, Oliver, Bart, Dinah, Robin, Victor, and Selena all took a drink. The only one that everyone was shocked about this time was Oliver.

"Oliver Queen, you are a billionaire. Why do you use your celebrity status to get free food?"

"I only do it, when I am the Green Arrow, because when I was making my costumes, I forgot to put a pocket in them, for my wallet."

"Man, even I have a pocket for my wallet, and you have seen my costume," said Clark.

"Dude, that is only because your mom made your suit. I had to make my own suits."

"Hey, do not diss Mrs. K. She is the coolest woman in the whole world," said Bart.

"Thank you, Bart."

"Okay, guys, before a fight, that only Clark will be able to win, starts, let's finish playing this game."

"Good idea, Diana."

"Hey, what makes you think only Clark will be able to win?"

"Hello, he is indestructible."

"He is only indestructible, if there is not any green Kryptonite around, even then, Kara can give him a run for his money."

"Man, which is only because they are from the same planet."

"Oh, that is right."

"Hey, Selena, it is your turn."

"Okay, never have I ever…shot a gun."

The only person who did not drink this time was Clark.

"Hey, you've never shot a gun, Clark?"

"I never had to, because of my heat vision. My heat vision works much better than a gun ever could."

"Well, that _does_ make a lot of sense."

"Okay, Robin, what have you never done before?"

"Never have I ever…smoked a cigarette."

Lois, Lana, and Dinah all took a drink on this one.

"Do either of you still smoke?"

"I only do, if my nerves are really bad, or if I am worried about Smallville. By the way, I am talking about the man, not the town."

"I only smoked that time in Paris," said Lana.

"No, I do not still smoke," said Dinah.

"Okay, who is next?"

"I think it is Clark's turn."

"Okay, never have I ever…used my abilities in a negative way. Just so you know I am not counting when I have been on red Kryptonite."

Oliver and Bart took a drink.

"How have you used your abilities in a negative way, Oliver?"

"I do not really want to talk about it, if it okay with you."

"Okay, fair enough."

"A.C. it is your turn."

"Never have I ever…tried to swim, when I did know how."

At this, Lois took a drink. No one said anything, because everyone knew the story.

It was now Kara's turn.

"Never have I ever… been afraid of heights."

Clark took a long swig of his drink.

"How in the HELL could you ever have been afraid of heights? You fly up to ten thousand feet a day."

"It was before I learned to fly. I guess ever since I have been with Lois, I have felt three meters above the clouds, anyway. So, it made sense to just fly," said Clark, grinning.

"Aww, you two are just too cute. NOT!" said Oliver.

"Lois, I think Ollie is jealous that you could make _me_ fly, and not him."

Lois laughed at this.

"Poor Ollie, he could not keep me when he had me, and now he is just so very jealous."

Oliver stuck his tongue out at her.

The gang continued to play Never Have I Ever, until it started to get late. Finally, everyone began to leave.

**Three Months Later**:

Lois and Clark had gotten married two months after the night of fun with the gang. A month later, Lois went to the doctor, because she kept feeling sick, and throwing up. When she got home, she was still in shock about what the doctor had told her.

"Lois, Honey, what is the matter?"

"Clark, I believe I know what to do with that extra room upstairs."

"Okay, what should we do with it?

"We should turn it into a nursery."

"Huh, what do you mean?" As soon as the words were out of Clark's mouth, Lois saw comprehension on his face.

"Did you finally figure it out, Smallville?"

"Lois, are you…?"

"According to the doctor, in about six months, we will become Mommy and Daddy to our first born child."

Clark could not help it. He threw his head back, and began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I just never thought I would be able to be this happy."

That night, the couple got into bed.

"Lois, is it safe to make love, while you are pregnant?"

"Yeah, so if you want some, come get some, Baby!" **(A/N: I rather stole this line from John Cena from the WWE Professional Wrestling. He is always saying this, and I like it.)**

Clark laughed at this. He picked Lois up bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. Once they were there, he stood her back on the floor. He bent her head down, and slowly began to kiss her lips. As they were kissing, the couple began to strip each other.

A few minutes later, both were nude and on the bed. Clark began to kiss Lois from her mouth to her hot and wet core. As he was teasing her clit with his tongue, he slipped one long finger into her. He thrust that finger in and out a couple of times, and then he added another finger. He added a third finger, when he thought she could handle it.

Lois suddenly felt the beginnings of an orgasm coming on. Her core muscles began to clinch down on Clark's fingers. When she came back down from her high, Clark rolled over, and she straddled his waist. He lined his cock up with her core. Lois bit down on her bottom lip, as he slid his hard cock into her. Clark groaned at how tight she was.

"Oh, Baby, you are so tight and so wet. I cannot get enough of you," Clark groaned.

"Smallville, I just _LOVE_ the way you fill me."

Minutes later, Clark felt Lois' core muscles begin to clutch down on his cock, and he knew she was having another orgasm. He began to thrust harder and faster into her. Within seconds, he roared with release. When he finished, he collapsed, and she collapsed on top of him.

They struggled to get their breaths back. Before Clark knew it, Lois was sound asleep on his chest. He grinned, because he loved it, when she fell asleep on top of him. He grabbed the blanket with his toe and caught it with his hand. He kissed Lois on the forehead, as he covered them up. Before long, Clark was sound asleep right along with Lois.

**Nine Months Later**:

Lois looked down at her three-month-old twins, Ellen Martha and Samuel Jonathan. She could not believe these two little miracles were really her and Clark's children. For years, Clark's biological father, Jor-El had told him that he could mate with an Earth woman, but he would not be able to produce children with her. Well, all Lois could say was, they proved Jor-El wrong.

"Honey, I am home from work."

"Are you home from the first job or the second one?"

"Ha ha, have I mentioned how funny you are, Lois?"

"I am sorry. So, how was work, or should I say works?"

Clark stuck his tongue out at her. He looked down at his children. Like Lois, he could not believe how lucky he was. He had the best wife in the world, and he had two children that were the highlight of his life.

"I love you, Lois JoAnne Lane-Kent."

"I love you, too, Clark Joseph Kent."

The four of them lived happily ever after. However, that is another story.

**A/N**: I hope you have enjoyed my story. It is just for fun, so no flames, please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that has to do with Superman or Smallville. If I did, Lois and Clark would have been together from the time they were teenagers. Most likely, from the day she dunked him in the dunking tank. (For that story, please read the story, 'Continued Façade.')


End file.
